


Umbrella

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mutual crushing, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You write the name of someone you like and your name under the umbrella and it will bring good luck to your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> for the fifth day of Maruani Week;Military Police  
> AU where Marco lives and Annie isn’t the female titan and they both join the Military Police with some other slight fudging of canon. This one is mostly fluff to make up for all the angst. Takes place (roughly) during the 57th Expedition beyond the walls.

It had been a little over a month since the reclamation of Trost and the city was still in ruin. The Reebs Corporation paid handsomely for a portion of the Military Police to help rebuild the buildings and roads. But with the lack of work ethic amongst the Military troops and the downfall of the economy due to the Survey Corps no longer being able to use Trost as a launching point for their expeditions, the progress was almost non existent.

Marco Bodt, leader of the 3rd rebuild squad, took the job with the same seriousness he had used during the initial battle of Trost. He rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt (Jacket discarded in the heat of the day, it wasn’t like anyone would fail to recognize him) and worked intently on whatever needed to be done.

To him, that was the difference between a leader and a boss. Their senior officers instructed them from the shade, if they acknowledged the cadet’s at all. Marco never thought of himself as a great leader, and still thought Jean would be doing a better job than him, but rather than complain or doubt himself when he was assigned the position;he got to work.

Annie Leonhardt, assigned as records keeper for Marco’s squad, saw no reason to push herself to her absolute limits for something she viewed as pointless. They would run out of supplies before they could really do anything, and at the rate the others were going in the heat;it would take them a while to deplete even their meager supplies. 

She worked at her own pace, observing the cadets and writing their actions down (even though the chances of the senior officers actually reading the reports were slim to know) sticking mostly around Marco. If she wandered too close to group four she might run into Marlowe, who wouldn’t be so easy going about her leisure. Marco wouldn’t be, either, if it wasn’t for what happened in Trost-he wasn’t Marlowe level high strung but he was strict when it came to rules-if Annie hadn’t saved him.

It wasn’t like Annie lorded it over him, she didn’t need to. Marco had a crippling sense of dedication and loyalty. It didn’t matter that he was in the process of saving Jean’s ass when Annie stopped a titan from chomping down on him. It was obvious he felt he owed her, and she wasn’t going to argue especially when it worked to her benefit. Hitch insisted that it was out of romantic interest, but Hitch lived in a different world than everyone else.

One of the times Annie did wander further, not in the direction of Marlowe’s group, she found strange drawings on the crumbling ruin of a house. They were simple, triangles with a line drawn through them. A name on either side of the line.

"What did you find?" Marco’s voice startled her momentarily but she quickly recovered in time to shrug in response to his inquiry. He knelt to get a closer look at the drawings.

"Oh" He must have recognized them because they brought a smile to his face. "You don’t have to report these" Marco gestured to Annie’s notepad. She hadn’t even thought of it, to be honest, since the duty wasn’t one she took very seriously. 

"You don’t want to report desecration of property? you?” Annie asked incrediously. She didn’t care what these people scribbled on walls, she was surprised Marco didn’t.

"It’s not desecration" Marco replied simply "It’s just a game"

"Game?" coming from a more outlying town, Annie often was out of the loop when it came to trends.

"You write the name of someone you like and your name under the umbrella-" oh, so that’s what they were supposed to be "and it will bring good luck to your relationship. If you’re together, you’ll stay together. If you aren’t, you will get together. And so on. Kids do it a lot"

"Sounds pointless to me" Annie commented coolly, ignoring the strange fluttering in her chest.

"Far from it, or at least I think so" Marco replied, standing back up.

"Wouldn’t take you for the superstitious type" She knew he was naive, but he couldn’t possibly think this kind of thing would work.

"I’m not" Annie gave him a confused look so he elaborated "I mean, it doesn’t work. But it’s fun. It cheers people up. I don’t see any reason to put a stop to it, especially since we’re just going to rebuild this wall anyway”

"You’re an idiot" Annie said seriously. Marco chuckled awkwardly and rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, maybe"

Annie waited for him to walk away before she made her own umbrella. With Marco Bodt and Annie Leonhardt underneath.


End file.
